It is well-known that repetitive motion by the wrist, hand and fingers can lead to adverse medical conditions such as carpal tunnel syndrome. In certain professions, the problem is particularly related to the size, shape and nature of the tool used, as well as the repetitive movements made with the tools. In the dental and dental hygiene professions, the extensive use of a number of small finger-gripped tools and instruments results in considerable hand fatigue. Over time, the hand fatigue may result in long-term or permanent injury.
One reason for the fatigue is the diameter of the tools used. Particularly where the diameter is quite small, the user's hand and fingers are additionally stressed. It is generally the case that hand fatigue increases when smaller diameter instruments are used, and decreases when larger diameter instruments are used.
Additionally, where the tool is made of a rigid material, such as steel, the user's hands and fingers must maintain a continuous position. Additional effort must typically be expended to maintain such a position over time.
And still further, where a tool is somewhat slippery due to small size and rigid construction, the tool may require still additional effort to control.
Nevertheless, in the dental, dental hygiene, other medical and non-medical fields there are a considerable number of tools which have been widely adopted and which therefore have a correspondingly large install base. Many of these tools are unlikely to be replaced in part due to the considerable expense involved, and in part due to their generally suitability for their associated task, with the exception of the fatigue and health issues of the user.
As a result, a solution to the above problems must be compatible with existing tools. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a releasable hand grip that can be retroactively added to dental, dental hygiene, medical and non-medical tools. The releasably mountable hand grip must significantly increase the diameter of the portion of the tool which is grasped, therefore making it more easily and comfortably handled. The grip must be made of a soft and non-rigid material, which is comfortable to the touch and which reduces stress and fatigue during use. The grip must be made with a non-slip textured surface which decreases the effort required to hold firmly to the tool. Additionally, the grip must be capable of being sterilized at very high temperatures without damage, and must be easily installed and removed from a tool.